


let your hair down

by picht



Series: femslash february 2k19 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Black Hermione Granger, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picht/pseuds/picht
Summary: “Pansy thinks Granger’s pretty,” Gregory grins through his mouthful of food. It’s the opening feast, and Pansy hadn’t even gotten a good look at Granger till roughly five minutes ago, but the worst part is, it’strue.//first day of femslash february 2019! prompt was: opposites





	let your hair down

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the first time i've participated in femslash february. i've gotten better at writing regularly lately (but like..writing a novel that i'm working on, not fic, lol) so i'm hoping i'll actually manage to stay on track

Granger is… an enigma.

The first six years of Pansy’s Hogwarts career, the dark skinned girl-- _woman_ , some unbidden part of Pansy corrects. She’s a woman now--had passed mostly under Pansy’s radar. Pansy, herself, had never particularly cared for the war or the ideals of either side; she had been too preoccupied trying to keep Draco out of trouble.

So, where Draco was constantly caught up with the lions (particularly the Golden Three), they, and by extension, _Granger_ , had, again, passed mostly under Pansy’s radar. It took a lot to distract Pansy from her position as Draco’s primary caretaker, and, despite her academics, Granger had been quite plain. For six years she had been _inconsequential_ , the only thing really going for her being her rich, dark skin which was hard to come by in the middle of the Scottish Highlands.

But, now, it’s their eighth year, and Granger has done--something. Pansy’s not quite sure what, but it is quite frustrating.

“Pansy thinks Granger’s _pretty_ ,” Gregory grins through his mouthful of food. It’s the opening feast, and Pansy hadn’t even gotten a good look at Granger till roughly five minutes ago, but the worst part is, it’s _true_. For six fucking years she had been plain, with plain, frizzy hair and a plain, self conscious look in her eyes, but something about defeating a Dark Lord has truly made her grow into her own skin. She’d come back with hardened eyes and, worst of all, _new hair_. Her typical lion’s mane has been tamed into dozens of long braids, tapering off at the ends near her shoulders, and something about the mixture of her newfound hair and confidence has forcefully shot her, for the first time, into Pansy’s radar. Pansy is stricken.

“Hardly, Gregory,” Pansy says, using his full name because he hates it. It’s not like he can prove it, anyway, but--

“He’s right,” Draco speaks up, Scottish accent lilting giddily around the words. “Pans, you’ve been making eyes at her all night. She’s noticed, too. She’s making eyes back.” It takes the summoning of years of pureblood practice to keep her face from flushing.

“I highly doubt it,” Pansy says, but allows herself to entertain the idea for roughly five seconds before shoving the thought into the recesses of her mind. “Not that it matters, even if she were. Have you forgotten that she’s a Gryffindor and I’m a Slytherin? And that I tried to offer her best friend up to the Dark Lord who she helped destroy. We’re _quite_ opposite.” She does not say _unfortunately_ , but by the look on Draco's face, she doesn't need to.

“That doesn’t mean she doesn’t think you’re pretty,” Draco smirks, and Pansy can’t help her flush this time. When she sneaks another glance towards Granger at Gryffindor Table, though, she realizes that the other witch is looking in the direction of Slytherin Table, seemingly directly at her.

So there’s that.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this you should let me know! you can also follow me on tumblr @ wheelchairlesbian.tumblr.com altho i dont really post about harry potter much


End file.
